Mi amor platónico
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Una de las mezclas más raras que podría haber... Hikari Yamato... ya me dirán ustedes


Ok... esta historia no tiene sentido, pero bueno, así quedo, ojalá la lean... es una mezcla tan improbable como el agua y el fuego... así que no tengo más qeu decir... saludos

**Mi amor platónico**

… allí estaba, enclaustrada en mi habitación, tumbada en la cama, como hacia todas las noches desde que cumplí 15 años,porque a esa edad me enamoré de él… mi gran amor, mi imposible gran amor, no supe como, lo único que supe es que Cupido me jugo una mala pasada al permitir que esto pasara… no era que mis sentimientosfueran malos, sino que bueno, élsiempre fueel mejor amigo de mi hermano… el novio de Sora… me refiero a Matt Ishida, el hombre que más amo; no se que me atrajo de él: pudo ser su atractivo, su mirada insondable y profunda, su sonrisa o quizá simplemente ese halo de misterio que lo vuelve irresistible, siempre tan callado, siempre tan tierno con las personas que ama pero tan feroz con los que hacen daño.

Lo peor de todo es que nadie supo nuncaque lo amaba con enorme pasión, lo que creían era que me gustaba por ser guapo, o por famoso. ¡Ja, como si yo fuera ese tipo de chica! era evidente que nadie me conocía bien… mi amor por élfue mi mayor secreto y sabía que tendría que llevarlo conmigo a mi tumba, si… sin duda será lo mejor, no podría hacer nada más nada, ya se que para él noera nada más que la "hermana menor de su mejor amigo, posiblemente candidata a novia de su hermano" tal vez en algún punto me considera su amiga, pero ni siquiera eso sirve de consuelo... mi único consuelo esun granrecuerdo, que ocurriópor accidente...

--> FLASHBACK --

… hace un par de meses, durante un viaje recreativo, los demás estaban en la playa pero nosotros estábamos solos en la casa que habíamos rentado, yo la verdad me sentía indispuesta yél simplemente estabas pasando por un mal momento ensu noviazgo con Sora, habían discutido horrible dos noches atrás pero aún no se reconciliaban; el punto es que desde mi cuarto (el que compartía con las chicas) escuchaba los golpes de una botella contra la mesa y supe que sin duda estaba bebiendo así que fui a verloy vi en efecto una botella, me asusté porqueestaba bastante mareado así que lo único que se me ocurrio fue llevarle una taza de café súper cargado para bajarle algo la borrachera, no seopuso y cuando se le bajo un poco el mareo me dijo

- gracias por hacer esto... por mí  
- lo haría por cualquier persona, sobretodo por un amigo  
- ¿sabes? es una lástima que aún seas tan joven...  
- ni tanto estoy por cumplir los 18 el próximo mes  
- como sea, eres muy jovencita y tan linda...

En ese momento ocurrió algo maravilloso, al menos para mí, porque se acerco a mi, buscando mi boca, mis labios y los fundió con los suyos en un desesperado beso que me hizo sentir viva, más que de costumbre, sus brazos recorrían mi espalda y en unmomento determinado pude sentir sus labios en mi cuello, me estremecí, y no precisamente por miedo... hubo un debate mental con mis ideas y cuando estaba por decidir llevar aquello a sus últimas consecuencias oí el ruido de la puerta y nos separamos, Matt me dijo que me fuera y yo corrí con el tiempo justo para fingir que había ido a la cocina por un vaso de agua, mis manos y mis pienas temblaban pero como nadie pregunto nada yo no dije nada que pudiera ser comprometedor...

Unos días después Matt se disculpo, me hizo saber que sentía mucho aquel beso, y que agradecía que en su estado no hubiera pasado nada más, yo le dije que no era su culpa, aunque en ese momento el lazo que nos unía se quebró un poco, aunque siempre pensé que podría tener alguna oportunidad con él...  
FIN -->FB --

… esa ilusión aunque eramuy tontaseguía viva en mí, pero ahora ha terminado de desmoronarse,frente a mis ojos, eso me duele demasiado pero supongo queasí debía pasary es que hoy ha venidoSora de visita porque sabe que los domingos es día en que Tai va a la casa y radiante de alegría nos mostró un hermoso anillo… de compromiso, mi mundo se vino abajo en un santiamén cuando ella lo confirmo

- esta muy bonito, Sora- dije atropelladamente  
- ¿verdad, me sentí tan feliz cuando Matt me lo dio  
- ¿y cuando será la boda?- intervino Tai  
- oh, estuvimos hablando, convenimos que sea a fin de mes  
- me parece que tendré que hacer un espacio en mi agenda para poder ir  
- claro que tienes que ir, yo quiero a todos mis amigos cerca en un día tan importante, si no van creeme que les retiraré la palabra  
- con esa amenaza ten por seguro que iremos¿verdad Kari?- me pregunta Tai sonriente  
- me temo que no, quiero decir no podré asistir… lo siento mucho  
- ¿hay algún motivo en particular, señorita Yagami?- pregunta Sora seriamente  
- porque bueno, resulta que ayer acepte un curso de fotografía y tengo que ir a… a Miami, en dos semanas, por aún no se cuanto tiempo  
- que pena- dijo recuperando su tono amistoso-te extrañaremos-añadió y me abrazo  
- si… yo lo siento más créeme, pero no puedo rechazar esta oportunidad  
- entiendo  
- bueno nos vemos Sora, felicidades  
- gracias, nos vemos

No estaba precisamente convencida del viaje pero creo que en este momento será lo mejor, para no alimentar falsas ilusiones, nada mejor que conocer gente y conocer lugares nuevos...

Dos semanas después: estoy volando hacia Miami en estos momentos, los chicos me despidieron y se que me van a extrañar, yo también los extrañaré pero una parte de mí no podía seguir en Japón, ya se que esto de la boda sucedería tarde o temprano pero yo no estaba lista para eso, ah es quepase tanto tiempo creyendo algo que nunca fue que me volvíun poco egoísta, he estado pensando y he llegado a la conclusión de que fui egoísta, sólo pensaba en lo que yo sentía y no quise pensar en él… espero que este viajeme ayude a recuperar la cordura, me ilusioné, Matt me quiere, soy su amiga, pero no puedo ser nada más, debo entenderlo, debo aceptarlo; su boda es para bien y yo estoy feliz, creo que el amor es ver feliz a la persona amada, entonces, de ahora en adelante, no volveré a llorar por perder algo que no tuve, simplemente basaré mi felicidad en verlo feliz a él…

FIN

si quieren decirme de todo un poco están en su derecho... solo espero que digan algo  
Princess Dreamer


End file.
